


Crush

by Bellaoao



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaoao/pseuds/Bellaoao
Summary: No matter the amount of boys Kyungsoo get's, Sehun is his only desire.





	Crush

Kyungsoo winced as he slowly sat down on a chair. He gave out a long sigh before closing his eyes and tried to get some rest during their break time. They had been filming for hours, making the boy exhausted and the pain from the hard pounding Jongin gave last night was not helping at all.  
A pair of strong arms was suddenly wrapped around his waist and a pair of full lips was crashed onto his plump ones.  
Shocking, Kyungsoo opened his eyes just to see Jongin kissing him. He wanted to push the younger male away just in case someone might see them but could only moaned when Jongin slipped his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues swirled around each other and Kyungsoo felt himself cupping Jongin’s face.

Someone cleared their throat and Kyungsoo quickly pulled away as if Jongin was a hot stove. The tanned skin boy glared at his cockblocker and saw Chanyeol looking at them in amusement.  
“I hope you are not here to steal Kyungsoo away,” Jongin muttered bitterly and which made the giant laughed.

“Hey, Soo might be a great fuck but Baekhyun’s being jealous so I think I’ll stop fucking Soo’s pretty little ass for a while,” Kyungsoo blushed deeply of what Chanyeol said.  
“Joonmyeon hyung is looking for you.” Chanyeol told Jongin and the younger male looked at Kyungsoo.

“I’ll be back.” Jongin winked and before leaning in to peck Kyungsoo’s lips.

Chanyeol watched Jongin walked off before taking a sit beside the doe eyed boy. “So are you guys dating already?” Chanyeol asked and Kyungsoo became a little flustered. Jongin and him? A couple? It just sounds so tempting to be together with that sex god and anyone would agree that they look absolutely adorable together but just no.

“Jongin and I are just fuck buddies and he feels the same way too.” Kyungsoo told him.

Chanyeol gave him a ‘are you fucking kidding me?’ look. “You got to be joking. You mean, you and Jongin are not in love?” Kyungsoo nodded once. “But what about the way the both of you look at each other?”

“That’s just lust, hyung. We lust for each other, just like how I lust for the other members and vice versa but that does not mean we love each other.” The younger male explained while Chanyeol tried to process what was going on. Everyone thought that KaiSoo was real, which was why they are not so touchy with Kyungsoo except during sex. It was true that Kyungsoo is fucking all of them, and they are only fucking him and no one else.  
They do not mind having the same fuck buddy because being inside Kyungsoo’s ass is one of the best thing they had ever felt in their life. Even Baekhyun fucks Kyungsoo though he gets jealous of Chanyeol doing the same.

“You don’t love Jongin? Or anyone for that matter?” Chanyeol had to make sure he was hearing things correctly. If KaiSoo is not real then it means the other members would be able to touch Kyungsoo whenever they wanted. I mean, who wouldn’t want to do that? The boy is just too squishy and adorable.

“Well…” Kyungsoo was sure that he was not in love with Jongin but that does not mean he doesn't like someone else.

“Hyung!” A certain hyperactive maknae appeared out of nowhere and hugged Kyungsoo’s arm. Sehun buried his nose in his hyung’s neck. “I’m tired, hyung.” Sehun pouted and the smaller boy patted his head with a warm smile.

“Just a few hours more and we will be able to go home. Hyung will cook whatever you want, okay?” Sehun eagerly nodded at Kyungsoo’s words before running off to find someone else; most probably Luhan. Chanyeol watched Kyungsoo who was staring at Sehun runing off and a smirk formed on his face.

“Don’t tell me you are in love with Sehun?” Chanyeol whispered into Kyungsoo’s ear, startling the poor boy. The younger male opened his mouth to explain when Chanyeol stopped him. “I see the difference when you look at us and at Sehun. You don’t have to say anything, Soo. I know.” He gave a wink before standing up. The way Kyungsoo looked at his friends was filled with trust and happiness but the way Kyungsoo looked at Sehun was different. It was like there is something deeper to it.

“Wait,” Kyungsoo stood up as well and grabbed onto his hyung’s wrist before he could walk away. “You aren’t going to tell him, right?” Worry was written all over his face and Chanyeol broke into a smile before ruffling Kyungsoo’s hair.

“Don’t worry, I will never tell anyone about it.” He promised before searching for his boyfriend. Kyungsoo sighed softly as he watched Chanyeol walked away. He never knew how the hell he fell in love with that immature but also adorable maknae. He was confused about his feelings at first but as time gone by, his feelings for Sehun just got stronger and nothing really matters anymore except for Sehun and his love for the maknae.

“What are you doing here? We are supposed to gather together.” Yifan saw the doe eyed boy standing there and staring into blank space. Kyungsoo looked up at him with confusion. He must have been deep into his thoughts that he did not hear the staffs calling for them. Instead of asking Kyungsoo to go there, Yifan dragged the boy along because it seems like he was in a daze.

While the director discussed with them on what they were supposed to do later, Kyungsoo felt a presence behind him. Sehun was pretending to listen to the director while standing behind Kyungsoo when he suddenly reached out and squeezed the left side of his favourite hyung’s ass. The smaller boy immediately spun around and hit him for it before realising it was Sehun. He felt embarrassed because there were people filming but he also felt a little excited because it was Sehun touching him.

The moment Kyungsoo turned around to face the director, Sehun squeezed his ass tightly again and Kyungsoo chased after Sehun. “Yah, Oh Sehun!” Kyungsoo’s face was now bright red and Sehun just licked his lips, teasing his hyung. *You will get punished for this, Oh Sehun.* Kyungsoo mentally swore as the maknae ran away.

++

Kyungsoo opened the door to their dorm and the others looked at him in worry, wondering what was making him angry.  
“Hyung, are you okay?” Jongin asked and Kyungsoo shook his head before going over to the couch and sitting on it. Jongin whispered to Joonmyeon about something while Yixing tried to calm the boy down.

“Did someone make you angry?” Luhan asked and Kyungsoo looked at him.

“Oh Sehun.” He simply said and the maknae gulped his saliva in fear when he heard his hyung said his name. Do Kyungsoo is adorable, innocent, squishy and very fearsome when angry.

“You know you can do whatever you want to him since you are in charge of our punishments.” Joonmyeon reminded him. Kyungsoo suddenly stood up and glared at the maknae.

“Go to my room.” He instructed and the maknae opened his mouth to defend himself when Kyungsoo’s eyes grew darker, shutting the youngest up. “Now.”  
Sehun quietly followed the order as the doe eye boy stomped after him, slamming the door to his shared room and locked it.

“Gosh, I pray he will come out there alive.” Baekhyun muttered and shuddered at the thought of Kyungsoo almost breaking his arm once.

 

“Hyung, I-” Sehun started but Kyungsoo brought his chair and faced it towards his bed.

“Sit.” Kyungsoo said before going towards the drawer at his table to get something. Sehun wordlessly sat down and watched every movement of Kyungsoo’s. He does not want to die without knowing the reason behind his death. The smaller boy went back to him and leaned forward to peck Sehun on his forehead which shocked the younger male.  
“Hands behind your back, Hunnie.” Kyungsoo kissed his cheek and Sehun put his arms around the back of the chair. Kyungsoo smiled before capturing Sehun’s lips with his. Sehun immediately kissed Kyungsoo back and shoved his tongue into his hyung’s mouth, making the older moaned.

“Hyung,” Sehun moaned when Kyungsoo nibbled onto his ear. He could feel Kyungsoo’s warm tongue licking his ear and felt his smooth fingers around his wrists, as if Kyungsoo is trying to tie him up or- “What the fuck?” Sehun cursed when he realised that Kyungsoo really did tie him with a piece of cloth which is probably the older male’s handkerchief.

“Shut up, you brat.” Kyungsoo clicked his tongue in annoyance as he sat on his bed. He rested his chin on his palm and his elbow was on his knee. Tapping his fingers against his cheek, he looked up and smirked. “So you think teasing me was fun, huh?”

“I wasn’t teasing you! I was just having fun.” The maknae muttered.

“Well, let me show you my meaning of fun.” Kyungsoo stood up and removed his shirt, followed by his pants and his boxers. Sehun bit his bottom lip when he saw a naked Kyungsoo standing there in front of him. He looked so delicious that Sehun could feel his erection growing. Kyungsoo’s milky white skin was begging to be marked and his little ass was begging to be smack as Sehun fuck him hard.

“Hyung, don’t do this.” Sehun begged. He knew what Kyungsoo was about to do and Sehun know he will go crazy if the older boy really does do it.

“Shush babe.” Kyungsoo licked his dry lips before kissing Sehun again. The taller boy kissed Kyungsoo back with all he got, hoping to please the doe eyed boy and hoping to be untied. They moaned into the kissed when their tongues met each other and despite being tied up, Sehun wanted to show his hyung that he is still the dominant one when it comes to sex.

The younger boy lifted his knee up a little and rubbed it against Kyungsoo’s cock, making it fully erected. Kyungsoo let out a loud gasp at the feeling of Sehun’s jeans against him and he pulled away.  
“This is why you are such a tease.” Kyungsoo glared at him. Sehun bit back a laughter when he saw his hyung all red and flustered. Kyungsoo is trying to be dominant but he just looks so cute like a little puppy.

“I can fuck you straight away if you untie my hands.” Sehun offered but Kyungsoo ignored him.  
“I will show you the real meaning of tease.” Kyungsoo kneeled down infront of Sehun and freed his member from his jeans. It was already hard and Kyungsoo could not wait for it to be stuffed up in his iass and for Sehun to pound into him mercilessly.  
“My Hunnie is so big.” Kyungsoo pumped the warm member and Sehun got harder at the sight of his hyung's small hands wrapped around his cock while he looked at Sehun innocently.

Precum formed at the tip and Kyungsoo licked it away, loving the taste of the maknae. He gave a long lick from the base to the tip, making Sehun moaned loudly.  
“Please hyung.” Sehun wanted the latter to suck him off. He wanted Kyungsoo’s warm mouth to engulf his throbbing erection. He wanted Kyungsoo’s plump lips around his member.

The doe eye boy licked the tip and swirled his tongue around it, wanting Sehun to be more aroused.  
“What does my Hunnie wants?” Kyungsoo asked as he planted kisses all over Sehun’s cock.

“Please hyung, please suck me.” Sehun begged and released more precum. Kyungsoo licked his lips before licking his precum away. “Please- Fuck!” He curse when Kyungsoo took him in his mouth and sucked his cock as hard as he could. He bobbed his head up and down and swirled his tongue around the cock because Sehun was too long for his throat, he stroke the base of Sehun’s member.

Sehun panted heavily as he enjoyed the blowjob he was getting from Kyungsoo. It felt so great that he feels like exploding any moment now. It was as if Kyungsoo’s mouth were meant for blowjobs. He could feel the tight knot and knew he would cum anytime soon if Kyungsoo kept sucking him off like it was the only thing the boy is good at. The maknae could feel it, just three- yes two more sucks and he will-  
“Fuck!” Sehun cursed for the second time that hour and it was not because of pleasure. Kyungsoo smirked as he stopped before Sehun could release.  
“You fucking tease.” The maknae spat and Kyungsoo just laughed.

“I told you I would be teasing you.” Kyungsoo simply said as he went to his drawer to get a bottle of lube. He was humming a random tune to himself as he anticipated what Sehun’s reaction will be later on when Kyungsoo masturbates while Sehun can only watch. The moment the smaller boy close the drawer, a pair of strong arms wrapped itself around his small waist and lifted him. Kyungsoo yelped in shock as he was thrown to his bed and his arms were pinned above his head by Sehun’s hand. Kyungsoo’s eyes grew wide when he saw a naked Sehun above him. “How?”

“It wasn’t that difficult to untie it when I want to, hyung.” Sehun smirked before diving down to attack his hyung’s milky white neck. The maknae sucked, bit and licked, marking his cute little hyung as his.

“Se- Ah!” Kyungsoo moaned when Sehun used his free hand to tug onto his member. Kyungsoo was as hard as Sehun after teasing the boy. “Hunnie.” The older one bucked his hips upwards, wanting to be pleasured more. The latter cursed when he saw his little Kyungsoo just begging to be touched and he could not hold it back anymore. He wanted Kyungsoo to be teased, to cry, to beg for Sehun to fuck him but he just could not deny to request of his lovely Kyungsoo.

“I’m going to fuck you real good, hyung.” Sehun promised as he opened the bottle of lube and spread it over his member. Kyungsoo went on fours because he knew that was the position Sehun liked the best. Without warning, Sehun shoved his whole length up Kyungsoo ass and the older male clawed the bed sheets at the sudden pain and pleasure. Without waiting for Kyungsoo to get used to his size, Sehun pounded into him. His strokes were fast and short. His thoughts were all about him and Kyungsoo coming and that is all that matters now.  
“You slut. I bet you love my cock the most, right?” Sehun slapped Kyungsoo’s ass, which only aroused the older male more.

“Nyaaahh yes, you feel so good, Hunnie. More, more.” Kyungsoo shamelessly begged and Sehun gave it to him. It was true that Jongin is the best in sex among EXO but Kyungsoo loved it when he has sex with Sehun because it was simply just Sehun.

“Fuck, you feel good, hyung. Your walls are clamping onto me tightly and sucking me in, not wanting me out.” Sehun groaned at the feeling. He always love fucking Kyungsoo because no matter how many times the doe eyed boy has sex, he will always be tight. Sehun shifted his angle a little because he wanted to find the special spot that will make Kyungsoo scream and cry.

“Hunnie!” Kyungsoo screamed into the pillow when Sehun hit the bundle of nerves within him that just felt as good. He smirked and wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist before pounding into that spot mercilessly. With every thrust, Kyungsoo screamed and moaned. With every thrust, Sehun could feel his walls getting tighter and with every thrust, the both of them felt themselves getting closer to their release.

“Let’s cum together.” Sehun said and Kyungsoo nodded. Sehun grabbed onto Kyungsoo’s member and tugged onto it harshly while he continued his pounding. Soon, the both of them screamed in ecstasy when they found their release. Sehun filled Kyungsoo up with his seeds while Kyungsoo’s cum spurted onto his bed. The older male felt sticky and dirty but he was too tired to care. He gently placed his hyung on the bed before lying beside him. “I love you hyung.”

Kyungsoo looked at him with his huge orbs before scooting closer. “Really?” He asked the maknae.

Sehun grinned and pulled Kyungsoo closer to him. “Really.”

Kyungsoo smiled when he heard Sehun’s words and closed his eyes while enjoying the warmth radiating from Sehun’s body. He did not care if Sehun only meant it as an ‘I only love you as a brother’ way. All Kyungsoo could think now is that Sehun says he love him and that is all that matters.  
It does not have to be a romantic way but as long as Sehun loves him, he is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know your opinion :)


End file.
